Make It Quick
by crearealidad
Summary: Brennan has some fun and gets a little revenge. Note - for some reason despite reuploading, this story simply won't properly load. Any ideas out there?


Pairing: Brennan/Booth  
Spoilers: Through 'The Beaver in the Otter'  
Summary: Brennan has fun and gets a little revenge  
Prompt: Booth/Brennan - in the shower  
Author's Note: The last of three fics written for the bitesize_bones Anon Kink Meme at livejournal. Find the original posting here. Betaed by valamagic at livejournal.

When Bones reached over and put her hand on my thigh, I nearly leapt off the couch. Shooting her a glance, I silently warned her to back off. I knew my face was burning and I couldn't hear a word my brother was saying for the pounding of my heart in my ears.

Not more than an hour ago, she'd been covered in bubbly, fresh scented soap and impatiently dragging me into the shower before I'd even stripped off my lithe, wet form was pressing me into the wall when we were interrupted.

Three sharp knocks at the door. She pressed her lips to mine, hooked her fingers in the elastic waist of my boxers, peeled them down and made me forget all about the potential visitor. She was damned good at this, just the barest edge of her sharp, short nails teased over my ribs as her warm breasts slid across my chest. I'd always known she was comfortable with her sexuality, but when she got like this, so eager and hungry, I never could keep up with her. Pinned to the wall, with the pulsing feel of the water hitting me where her smooth skin wasn't, left me quivering in moments. Those delicate fingers teased their way down my stomach as she raised herself up, capturing my lips ferociously. The edge of her teeth grazed my lower lip as she seemed intent to suck the breath from my mouth.

The air was heavy with steam and I could hardly catch my breath as I clung to her. My hands twisted their way into her hair and slid down her neck as she deepened the kiss. Her teasing tongue soothed at the place she had just tugged with her teeth before slipping along mine.

Her hands were grasping my erection when the sound of knocking returned through my haze, louder, more insistent. Somehow I tore my lips from hers, insisting that I needed to answer it. She disagreed stroking my cock with one hand while the other squeezed my balls as her quick mouth began nipping at my neck. How in the hell was I supposed to resist that? Her hand tightened on my cock, stroking in long, slow motions as her other hand found my ass, squeezing and pressing me against her soft stomach.

I could still faintly hear the knocking as her lips moved back up my neck, hot and tingling against my ear as she whispered, "Ignore it, Booth. I've been waiting three weeks for the chance to have you inside of me again and I'm not about to put it on hold again."

Arousal ripped through me and any thought of answering the door was gone as I found that I could control my hands once more. Gripping at the tight, smooth lines of her back, then down to her hips, my hands slid so easily across her slick, heated skin. My eyes fixated on the top of her chest as it rose and fell with each heavy breath and a moment later I was leaning in, sucking away the water droplets as they came, moving up until I could feast on the creamy skin of her throat as I pushed her head back. I was on the edge, and brought my hands to her waist, turning her around until I had her against the wall, grabbing her wrists and bringing them around my neck as her body arched into me. My cock twitched as it slid across her skin, and I urgently brought my hands down to her ass, ready to lift her when suddenly, I heard someone calling my name.

"Seeley? Are you here?" Jared called. I heard the sound of keys hitting the table and footsteps, then looked down into Bones' eyes.

"You gave your brother his own keys?" she asked accusingly, her hands raking up my sides.

Pushing her hands away, I struggled to turn away from her, turning off the water quickly. "He must have found the spare set I keep out under the rock."

Her hands came to my shoulders, pushing me out of the shower and then pulling the curtain back. "Get rid of him, Booth. You two can catch up later. I'm waiting..." Her tone rippled along my skin, the promise of being inside of her driving me as I hurriedly wrapped a towel around my waist.

Cautiously, I opened the door of the bathroom and saw Jared in the kitchen. "Hey, just a minute," I called to him.

Turning around, he saw me, and paused a moment to take in the sight. "Take your time. I didn't mean to catch you in the shower. You said you'd be back today and I figured I'd stop by."

Closing my eyes, I resisted the urge to just toss him right back out the door. "Just let me pull on some clothes," I managed to tell him, turning back towards Bones and closing the door behind me. My eyes widened at the sight I found there. Her form was slightly fuzzy through the nearly clear plastic curtain, but it was clear what I was seeing. She had one hand between her legs and the other cupping her own breast.

Seeing my gaze back on her, she moaned softly and whispered, "You better make this quick, Booth. I might just have to finish without you..."

"Damnit, Bones, it's not like I invited him over."

"You invited me..." she whispered and I watched her hand begin to move more urgently.

I swallowed hard, somehow managing to jam my still wet legs into my jeans and button them up. They were painfully tight in the front and I desperately hoped that Jared wouldn't say anything. Maybe I could just stand on the opposite side of the counter, or quickly get to the couch, make this a little less obvious.

I slipped back out of the bathroom, ignoring Bones' breathy voice insisting that I needed to make this quick. I left the door open just enough to not let it latch and quickly made my way over to the kitchen counter, watching my brother peruse the meager contents of my fridge.

"You got any beer in here, Seel?" he asked, not glancing my way.

"Drawer down in the bottom. Just watch that funky foreign stuff Bones left in there." I warned, warily watching my brother bend down and scoop out a bottle of Sam Adams.

I moved to take a seat on the couch, carefully positioning myself to appear casual while giving my stiff erection a bit of room. The smell of the crisp scented soap Bones had been using was wafting out from the bathroom as the steam dissipated which only served to keep my arousal on edge as my brother took a seat on the chair, his back to the bathroom door.

I wanted to hurry him up as he started telling me about finalizing his plans to travel to India, but he was eager to share with me. I didn't know how to shut him down. What was I supposed to say? 'Hurry up, I was just about to have shower sex with my partner?' He'd been prattling on for nearly fifteen minutes and I'd barely heard a word, my eyes fixated on the door to the bathroom where the object of my desire was waiting. Suddenly, I saw her peaking out and my eyes widened, watching as she snuck back to my bedroom, stepping carefully, dressed only in my white dress shirt. The teasing curve of her ass peaked out from under the hem and it was all I could do to keep from moaning.

Jared's brow furrowed and he looked at me, clearly noting my sudden increased discomfort. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I just remembered Bones was supposed to come over to go over the case. I was expecting her sooner than this." I replied to him, letting my voice raise, hoping that she would hear my hint from the bedroom. To my dismay, Jared's eyes followed my gaze back to the bedroom, but fortunately the room was dark and the door no longer ajar and he seemed to quickly dismiss his suspicions.

"But, like I was saying, I found this project that's working to bring safer housing to..." Jared began again as I held my breath, trying to get myself back under control. I managed to catch that he was planning on doing some volunteer work while he was there, but beyond that, I had little grasp of the conversation, merely smiling and nodding my approval when it seemed necessary.

I was so grateful when we were suddenly interrupted by the sound of soft knocking at my door. I nearly sprang up from my seat and went to the door, leaving Jared gawking after me in my eagerness. "That must be Bones. Let me just let her in." I said, silently hoping that Bones would be able to concentrate better than I was and hopefully draw Jared's attention off of me. She'd probably even been to India and might even be able to offer him some pointers.

When I opened the door I knew I was in trouble. She still smelled of soap and vaguely of sex, or perhaps it was just my over-eager imagination. Either way, I couldn't stop raking my eyes over her body in those tight jeans and the soft thin t-shirt that left very little of her form to my imagination. "You didn't tell me your brother was coming over" she said. It sounded like a bad lie to me, and I could only hope that Jared had not picked up on her tone. "I can come back later if you're busy." Her eyes glanced from Jared to me and she nearly turned around when Jared rose from the couch, extending his hand in greeting.

Jealousy flared as I watched my brother's eyes dragging over her body. I wondered if he could smell it too. Graciously, Bones took his hand, shaking it as he said, "No need, Dr. Brennan. Come in and join us. I was just telling Seeley about my plans for India. I leave next week and wanted to go over the itinerary with him."

"Oh really?" she asked, her eyes swinging back to me as she walked over to the couch, taking the end nearest the chair where Jared had been sitting. "Are you planning to travel through Mumbai? I was there several years ago and they were doing some fascinating studies there on an archaeological dig..."

I stepped into the conversation, knowing that she was about to steer it back to bones and bodies, injecting the only bit of information I really knew, "Jared is going to be doing some volunteer work with... What was the name of that organization again?" I asked, trying to make it appear that I had been paying attention during our conversation.

Cautiously, I took a seat next to Bones, wishing that my couch were about another foot longer because it left me sitting close enough to feel the heat of her. As Jared began explaining the work he was going to be doing to Bones, I struggled to keep my eyes on Jared. If I allowed my gaze to linger on her, I knew it wouldn't take long before I made a fool of myself.

While Jared seemed completely unaware of my awkwardness Bones was all too aware. She seemed to notice my state quickly and shot me a mischievous grin as she settled back into the couch, surreptitiously bringing her body a little closer to mine. That was when she ever so casually set a hand on my thigh. Hot, delicate, soft, and it brought all my arousal straight to the surface. The line of curses that wanted to flow from my lips at that moment were endless and she was just casually chatting with my brother as if she didn't know that I was about to explode right there on the spot.

I shot her a look of warning but she refused to move her hand. I couldn't really push it away without appearing obvious so when her fingertips curled against my tight muscles, I shot up and out of my seat, suddenly declaring that I needed a beer and offering to get one for Bones as well. Damned if the woman didn't look downright evil as she glanced up at me, her voice edged in teasing as she said that she would definitely like "one of those." As she spoke her eyes made an obvious perusal of my body and I was eternally grateful that her face was fully turned away from Jared. I nearly melted in the floor, but somehow made my way to the kitchen.

In front of the fridge, I stood in front of the opened door, letting the cool air roll over me as they continued to chat away in the living room, seemingly oblivious to me.

The next hour passed just like that. Bones tossing me subtle looks and teasing me at every opportunity. I could practically feel each and every time she shifted on that couch all the while expecting Jared to notice what was happening. I was throbbing, aching and on the verge of excusing myself to the bathroom to relieve myself when finally Jared declared it was time for him to head out to check in with his travel agent. I breathed a sigh of relief and managed to get my act together long enough to say goodbye and wish him good luck.

When the front door closed behind him, I was practically ready to strip Bones down and bury myself inside of her right then and there, but clearly she had other plans. I turned around to find her halfway to the bathroom already, that thin t-shirt already stripped off and discarded on the floor. I watched the sway of her hips and the line of her back as she disappeared in to the bathroom before striding after her. I unbuttoned my jeans as I moved, not remembering another time I'd been so tremendously relieved to finally strip off my clothing.

She was sitting on the side of the tub, dressed in nothing but her simple black satin bra and underwear, her legs coyly crossed as she smiled up at me. Without a word, she wagged her finger at me, gesturing for me to come closer. I simply obeyed, my eyes drinking in the sight of her as her hands came to the waist of my jeans, pushing them the rest of the way down and off my legs, then running her fingers back up. My hands lifted up, dragging into her hair and turning her head upwards to look at me, fully intending on lifting her up and taking her on the bathroom counter.

But she had other plans. She looked up at me, her back straightening as she dug her fingers into the muscles of my hips and ass, hauling me forward, those long legs still crossed. Leaning towards me, she placed a hot, open mouthed kiss against my stomach, nipping and sucking her way down over my navel. As her mouth began exploring the skin around my cock, carefully avoiding actually making contact with it, I reached down, wanting to free her of her bra, but she quickly swatted my hands away. "Time for payback mister," she teased, her fingers coming back and burning their way up my sides. Before I could find my breath and determine what she meant, her mouth slipped down, lips puckered as they sucked along the skin on the side of my erection, her tongue darting out to tease the skin as she worked her way to the head and had it engulfed in her mouth in only moments.

Her mouth was tight and hot around me and I shook with the desire to press into her. But her hands held me fast by the hips, making it clear just who was steering this game. Then her tongue joined the act, teasing at the tip, lapping, then circling, my fingers tingled, tightening in her hair as she brought one hand down to hold my erection at the base. I fought to stay in control and soon I was completely engulfed, my cock fully surrounded by her mouth and her hand. I closed my eyes, every ounce of me fully concentrated on the feeling of her sucking my cock; drawing back slowly, her hand moving with her lips, then quickly slipping me back into her mouth again and again. "Bones... so close..." I muttered again and again.

I was on the verge of orgasm when she abruptly pulled back. I was stunned, staring at her as she slowly stood up, smiling at me under hooded eyes as she reached into the shower, turning the water on full blast. Unable to speak, I allowed her to guide me into the shower, the hot water quickly steaming up the air. I growled with eagerness, awaiting the site of all of her skin displayed for me, dripping and glistening in the water of the shower, but all I got was a hand, grabbing my own and putting it on my aching erection. I gripped it tightly, unconsciously stroking myself in anticipation, as I whispered, "Hurry up, Bones, I can't hold back much longer."

I heard what I thought was a giggle and then I saw her blurry form moving over to the bathroom counter. "Who said I was joining you, Booth? Maybe I just want to watch."

My mouth fell open as I watched her hop up so that her ass was resting on the edge of the counter, her legs spread. Her hand came to her slit and I wished for a clearer view as my hand began pumping myself unwittingly. I was too close to object, staring at her longingly as I slapped my free hand against the wall struggling to remain on my feet as I felt myself reaching the edge, jerking myself roughly, the sound of her soft moans mixing with my grunts echoing in the small space. It was only a few minutes before I was cumming, jerking unsteadily as I watched her reach her own orgasm, her back arched and her blurry figure curling as it overtook her.

Gasping, I struggled to catch my breath, barely noticing as she sauntered back over to the shower. Before I could grab her and pull her in with me, she turned the knobs roughly and suddenly the steamy warmth was replaced by an icy steam. I yelped in shock, my excitement still there but now it was racing through me in the form of ice cold streaks. I shivered, somehow managing to reach the knobs a moment later. Ripping back the shower curtain, I found she had disappeared, her clothes still scattered on the floor, her bra and panties lying on top. "Payback indeed," I muttered, the arousal re-surging as I stepped out of the bathroom, headed for the bedroom where I could hear the slight sound of the bed creaking as she climbed into it. "Game on."


End file.
